New Polar Order
359 |totalstrength = 3,529,334 |avgstrength = 9,831 |totalnukes = 1,599 |rank = 19 |score = 17.59 }} The New Polar Order is the premier blue alliance on Planet Bob. As an alliance, Polar has been involved in every major world conflict from the beginning of the Cyberverse. The New Polar Order was founded in May 2006 by Ivan Moldavi, Emperor of the New Pacific Order, to provide stability to the Blue Team and was NPO's counter to the NAAC. The current Emperor of the New Polar Order is Emperor RandomInterrupt. RandomInterrupt is the 8th Emperor of the New Polar Order. He is the head of state and the supreme leader of the alliance. The Order, or Polaris as it is also known, currently stands as the 19th most powerful alliance in the Cyberverse. Charter of the New Polar Order We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Polar way of life to the world. Article I: Admission Any nation pledging an oath to the New Polar Order NpO on the New Polar Order offsite forum requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances, except possibly due to an Imperial dispensation, and does not present a security risk to the NpO. The oath shall consist of the following: # The name of the nation # The name of the nation’s leader # The team in which the nation resides # The user name on the Cybernations Forum Further, once a nation is a member of the New Polar Order they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by The Polar Council. Article II: Structure of the Order 1. The Body Republic All member nations of the New Polar Order will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic and will be corporately responsible for electing nations to the Polar Council. 2. The Polar Council The Council of the New Polar Order will consist of eight (8) Polar nations. Four of these nations will be appointed by the Emperor. They shall be appointed for life, until resignation, or until removal by the Emperor. These appointments will be subject to approval by a vote of the Body Republic. A consensus of 50% + 1 of the voting Body will be required for each appointed Councilor. Each of the four appointed Councilors will take on a role as the leader of one of the New Polar Order departments: * Foreign Affairs * Military Affairs * Economic Affairs * Internal Affairs The Council will also seat four Councilors who are elected once a month by the Body Republic. Nations that have been members longer than two weeks can be nominated within the Body Republic beginning one week before the election date. At the end of the nomination period a public vote will take place in a manner determined by the Polar Council on the offsite forum lasting for 48 hours. The top four vote recipients will be named to the Council. Each of these Councilors will take on a role as deputy of one of the aforementioned New Polar Order Departments. The four appointed Councilors have emergency powers to eject any member from the order, below the rank of Councilor, on matters of alliance security. The councilor must post the expulsion in the Body Republic and present evidence. The expulsion may be overturned within forty-eight hours by two appointed councilors or anytime by the Regent or the Emperor. 3. Imperial Staff The Emperor may appoint to or dismiss from his Imperial Staff. This body will be comprised of nations who, while not considered a member of government or given any inherent power, will draw both a mandate for action and some limited authority based on the personal discretion of the Emperor. Following the retirement of the Emperor, all of the members of his Imperial Staff will automatically be retired unless the incoming Emperor specifically requests their continued service. 4. The Emperor The Emperor is the leader of the alliance. The Emperor will chair the Polar Council, maintain veto power its decisions and has the ability to block the election of specific Councilors if he or she sees fit to do so. The Emperor is empowered to appoint an Imperial Regent to conduct affairs in his/her absence and an Imperial Liaison to represent his/her interests on the Council and abroad. The Imperial Regent will be the designated successor to the Emperor. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. In the event the Emperor resigns he or she will take up the title Imperator Emeritus and serve as counsel to all levels of the Order. If the Imperial Regent is unable or unavailable to become Emperor an Imperator Emeritus can be recalled from retirement by the Council to reassume the mantle and office of Emperor. In such circumstances the Council must be of majority accord and must have the approval of the sitting Emperor and all Imperator Emeritus holders. If the sitting Emperor is unavailable approval is required from the Imperial Regent. If the Imperial Regent is also unavailable approval from an Imperial Liaison is required. The Emperor has emergency powers to eject any person he/she deems is a threat to alliance security. Should the decision be disputed a vote of Councils may be requested whereby a two-thirds majority of the Councils' vote is required to overturn the Emperor's decision after consideration of evidence presented by the Emperor and the complainant. Article III: Expulsion from the Order Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Order to the Polar Council. The Polar Council will review the case and may dismiss the case if it is deemed to be frivolous or not made in the interests of the New Polar Order; an Appointed Councilor may also exercise the right to immediately expel the accused in the interests of security as per Article II.2 as can the Emperor as per Article II.4. The accused nation will be given 24 hours to respond to the accusations. The Polar Council may extend the time for response, investigation, and deliberation if it so wishes; afterwards a simple aye or nay poll will be made in which all members may vote on expelling the accused. In order for the motion to carry 75% + 1 of the member nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 24 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Emperor cannot be expelled from the Order. Likewise, the Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Article II.4 and Article IV are not open for amendment unless consented to by the Emperor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried (pending the Emperor's consent if the amendment changes Article II.4 and/or Article IV). If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. History The New Polar Order was formed by the Emperor of the New Pacific Order (NPO), Ivan Moldavi, in order to create stability in the Blue team following the Second Arctic War between the NPO and the National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC). Ivan Moldavi also became the first Emperor of the NpO. Many were outraged by this action, seeing it as an attempt by the NPO to obtain control of the Blue team. This has also been seen by many as proof of imperialism by the NPO. Even though the NpO has been declared a separate alliance, with a separate Emperor, a few individuals considered the NpO a part of the NPO. By 2007 all alliances however recognize the NpO as a sovereign alliance and the topic is no longer seen as an issue. Tygaland was named the first Emperor of the NpO after its independence, and served as Emperor until the later part of the Great War, which was started with a nuke fired by Tygaland after offensive things were submitted on the international forums by an ex-member of LUE, and actions by members of said alliance in their private discussion area. His resignation was asked for by Legion and the ODN, along with an apology by both Tygaland and Ivan Moldavi, for said alliances to leave the war. While many disliked the apology by Tygaland, the alliances accepted. As he stepped down from the position of Emperor, he named Electron Sponge as his successor. The Great War ended not much later, leaving both Orders heavily damaged. Both the Orders have since recovered and surpassed their pre-GW power. During Electon Sponge's reign as Emperor of the NpO, he lead the New Polar Order through countless wars and victories. Among the wars fought were the OWNed War, the Maroon War, Great War II, the war against Stand or Die, Great War III, NpO-CIN War, FAN-WUT War, and The Unjust War. Electron Sponge built the NpO into one of the strongest alliances in Cyber Nations. After the war with the Unjust Path, Electron Sponge stepped down, naming his successor, Assington. In late May, Comrade Assington stepped down as Emperor and appointed Electron Sponge back to the throne. In late June and early July, the NpO was removed from One Vision, fought with BLEU against GUN, declared war on an alliance called FIST, and had a dispute with NPO, now known as the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute, which after much drama and server crashes resulted in the many treaty cancellations, the cancellation of the OoO, and imminent war. After Electron Sponge became unreachable on the Fourth of July, he was replaced by the Minister of Peace AlmightyGrub as the new Emperor of the NpO, after acting-Emperor RandomInterrupt gave power to Tygaland and Tygaland gave power to AlmightyGrub. Most of the world seemed to support AlmightyGrub on the throne, while a small minority felt that it was a coup, and the threat of war seemingly dwindled. The new Emperor demanded his people show their angry neighbors on Bob respect and tried his best to repair the broken relations. In August, the Second Great Patriotic War broke out and the NpO was attacked by several Continuum alliances. Peace was concluded between the Coalition and the New Polar Order in the beginning of September 2008, after just over three weeks of conflict. The terms were from a pecuniary stand point the most severe terms ever imposed on an alliance following a war. The Polar Order was to pay 100,000 tech to the Coalition alliances, among many other stipulations, among which the top 40 nations of the New Polar Order were forbidden to send any intra-alliance aid in this time, and the 20-30 nations that spent the entire war in peace mode would be required to pay 75,000 of the 100,000 tech demanded. The Grämlins alone offered to pay for their tech, at the rate of the $3,000,000 per every 150 technology. The New Polar Order would regain its sanction while still under peace terms in a miraculous three and a half months after peace terms were issued, passing the Grand Global Alliance in the Sanction Race. The New Polar Order currently stands as the 4th sanctioned alliance. The New Polar Order is one of the fastest growing alliances and has recovered faster than any alliance in the history of Planet Bob after such a devastating war. Members Some of the more famous members of the Order are Tygaland, Electron Sponge, RandomInterrupt, The Mighty Pump, Assington and AlmightyGrub. War History ¹It was a victory for the NpO that ended in white peace for FAN. Ministry of Love The Ministry of Love is currently led by QuantumLeap. The Ministry of Love is responsible for all things regarding the internal affairs of the Order. Some current departments of the Ministry of Love include The Academy, Thought Police, The Polar Press, and Polar Express. The Ministry of Love is home to the Body Republic of the New Polar Order. The Ministry of Love was immediately considered to be cursed, after it saw, over the course of a half year five different Ministers. The Ministry stabilized after Zbaldwin became Minister of Love in November 2007, and it continues to flourish today under the leadership of QuantumLeap. The Polar Ministers of Love to date have been: *Zandra (March 28, 2007 to April 27, 2007) *Trevilor (April 27, 2007 to June 26, 2007) *Griswalds (June 26, 2007 to September 28) *Euroslavia (September 28, 2007 to October 12, 2007) *AlmightyGrub (October 12, 2007 to November 17, 2007) *Zbaldwin (November 17, 2007 to July 4, 2008) *GEwilliam (July 4, 2008 to December 23, 2008) *BraveNewWorld (December 23, 2008 to July 9, 2009) *GEwilliam (July 9, 2009 to June 1, 2010) *Zorn (June 1, 2010 November 9, 2010) *QuantumLeap (November 10, 2010 to Present) Ministry of Love Leadership ' Minister of Love' Quantum Leap ' Deputy Minister of Love' Zessa action=edit}} edit Ministry of Peace The Ministry of Peace is currently led by LLanowar Elf. Its primary duty is to oversee the military might of the New Polar Order in times of war and peace. It is charged with developing plans and strategy for war victories. The Senior Command are some of the most experienced military leaders in the Cyberverse, leading the members of the New Polar Order to countless victories and two defeats. The Polar Ministers of Peace, since the creation of the modern Council system have been: *Slashes-With-Claws (March 28, 2007 to July 21, 2007) *DaJoW (July 26, 2007 to November 17, 2007) *AlmightyGrub (November 17, 2007 to July 4, 2008) *Aaric (July 4, 2008 to December 28, 2008) *Fallen Fool (December 31 to March 4, 2009) *Darth Actorbass (March 4, 2009 to October 10, 2009) *Moridin (October 10, 2009 to February 1, 2010) *Grumpdogg (February 1, 2010 to October 20, 2010) *AlmightyGrub (October 21, 2010 to December 29, 2010) *Llanowar Elf (December 29, 2010 to Present) Ministry of Plenty The Ministry of Plenty is currently led by Hullean. The Ministry of Plenty is responsible for the financial well being of the New Polar Order. It regularly sends out billions of dollars. Other duties of the Ministry of Plenty are to ensure the nations of Polaris have a reliable source to purchase technology from, reliable trades, and that they are well educated in the areas of Economics. One of the more famous Ministers of Plenty is Jphillips412, responsible for tens of billions of dollars in aid sent out through some of the more trying times in the history of the Order and also responsible for much of the structure of the Ministry of Plenty which is still in use today. Polar Ministers of Plenty, since the creation of the modern council system have been: *President Pierce (March 28, 2007 to April 23, 2007) *Harry Harper (April 23, 2007 to July 21, 2007) *Jphillips412 (July 21, 2007 to May 22, 2008) *Ski11585 (May 22, 2008 to September 8, 2008) *Arctic Penguin (September 9, 2008 to November 16, 2008) *Not Sane (November 16, 2008 to March 20, 2009) *Ski11585 (March 20, 2009 to October 2, 2009) *Goalintos (October 2, 2009 to April 7, 2010) *Cookavich (April 7, 2010 to July 12, 2010) *Zessa (July 12, 2010 to August 28, 2010) *GEwilliam (August 28, 2010 to February 5, 2011) *Hullean (February 5, 2011 to present) Ministry of Truth The Ministry of Truth is currently led by Mergerberger. Its primary duty is to handle the Foreign Affairs of the New Polar Order. It's primary mission is to promote healthy diplomatic relations with the alliances across Planet Bob and to ensure the security of the New Polar Order from a diplomatic standpoint. Some of the more famous Ministers of Truth are RandomInterrupt, who is responsible for the current structure still in use today, Dajobo, Myworld, and Hannah. Polar Ministers of Truth, since the creation of the modern council system have been: *RandomInterrupt (March 8, 2007 to September 5, 2007) *Myworld (September 5, 2007 to June 4, 2008) *HannaH (June 4, 2008 to September 8, 2008) *Dajobo (September 9, 2008 to October 1, 2009) *Jphillips412 (October 2, 2009 to June 31 2010) *Carfre (July 1, 2010 to November 7, 2010) *Mergerberger (November 8, 2010 to Present) International Relations Polaris in its life time had been part of the The Initiative/World Unity Treaty, Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity, One Vision/1V and Frostbite. Polaris is currently a member of the Blunity Accords. Current Leadership For information on the former leadership of the New Polar Order, please See: NpO Former Government Related links NpO forums The Great War - Second Great War - Third Great War - The Unjust War - War of the Coalition - Karma War - Bipolar War The Initiative/World Unity Treaty - One Vision Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity Frostbite Gallery Image:NpOSPW.png‎|The Polar flag still waves proudly after the Second Patriotic War. Image:GWIIINpO.jpg|Polaris' military during GWIII Image:NpOBombPoster.jpg|Polaris readies bombs in preparation for the war against FAN. Image:OutlineNpOsoldier.jpg|A New Polar Order soldier stands on guard. Image:NpOPoster.jpg|New Polar Order war effort poster. Image:NpOPolarStar.jpg|Image taken of the Star of Polaris from the Grubble Deep Space Telescope. Image:NpOGW.jpeg|Polar fighters fly home after a victorious battle during GWII. Image:Ettupacificacopy.png|Artist rendition of Pacific's betrayal of Polaris. Image:NpOFighters.jpg|New Polar Order air forces patrol the skies of Polaris during the Bipolar War. See Also Category:New Polar Order Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances Category:World Unity Treaty Category:One Vision